


This Harem Is A Trap.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Hit Me With Some Of Them Rare Pairs. [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, Knight's & Magic (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "They never asked.", A Third Of Them, All my best boys loving each other, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But the only ones that don't know are their friends, Crack Written Seriously I Guess, Don't Post To Another Site, Dorks, Eru is an Engineer, Harems, Hideyoshi is their charger, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), I don't know of this is a shitpost but-, I don't know why I like shipping cute short boys with cute short boys okay, I like the concept, I'm sticking with it, Knights - Freeform, Let all of them be Semes and Ukes, Lmao these guys, M/M, Multi, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Post-Canon AssClass, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Boys, So much fucking confusion, They can be both so easily, They're thinking of adding Tet in lmao, Unknowingly Dating, college shenanigans, maybe that's why, shut up, workaholics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: "W-wait, Nagisa-kun. You have a boyfriend?""Correction. Three boyfriends.""Three?!"---"Hi Yoshi-kun.""Eru...This isn't your boyfriend.""He's one of my boyfriends."---"Armin.""Hm?""You told me these three are your roommates.""They are.""Then...why were they naked and moaning your name?""I knew something was weird when you stepped in."---"Hm, maybe I could ask Asano-kun on a date.""Y-you're cheating?!""I'm in a harem? One more won't change anything."





	This Harem Is A Trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you better believe I'm going to take the opportunity to plague a relatively empty fandom with my crossover ships.
> 
> There's barely any fics about Knight's & Magic so I'm going to take the duty in filling it up.
> 
> ALSO I AM IN NO WAY TRYING TO OFFEND THE ANIME CHARACTERS WHO ARE FEMININE/MASCULINE DESPITE THEIR GENDER WITH THE TITLE.

"Nagi!" The bluenette stopped talking as he and his friends turned to see a silver haired boy with shimmering sapphire eyes wave enthusiastically. The act made the feminine boy smile softly and wave back, proceeding to pack up, "Sorry guys, forgot I have a date with Eru."

 

Sugino blinked, the name was obviously a nickname, "W-wait, Nagisa-kun. You have a  _boyfriend?_ _"_

 

"Eru, did you pick Nagi up yet?" A blonde boy called out, peeking out the window of the car that was being driven by a brunette, "Be patient Armie, he's still packing."

 

The bluenette smiled as he turned to his friend, "Correction. Three boyfriends." He grinned cheekily before running to the three boys.

 

"Three?!"

* * *

 "Oh yeah, boss forgot to tell you. My boyfriend's going to pick me up early." The older nodded at the boy as Kid and Addy pictured a blonde haired boy that was studying psychology.

 

They did not expect a brunette with soft emerald eyes, that suspiciously looked like a famous actor be the one to arrive.

 

"Hi Yoshi-kun." Eru purred, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek while his friends were a bit shocked at the display.

 

"Eru...This isn't your boyfriend." Addy said with concern, she didn't know how to deal with knowing your friend was cheating on someone.

 

"He's one of my boyfriends." Eru said simply as Armin came and greeted the two with a nuzzle and Kid sighed in exasperation.

 

"Figures."

* * *

Eren and Armin were heading back to the dorms, laughing all the while.

 

"Oh yeah, forgot I left my book with you, can I come in to get it?" Armin shrugged at the question, nodding slightly as he opened the door and walked in, "It's in my room, I'm going to make some coffee."

 

"Armin." The blonde perked up at the sound of his name, turning slightly to see a blushing Eren.

 

"Hm?" He tilted his head in question, absentmindedly taking the pot obce done and pouring four cups of coffee.

 

"You told me these three are your roommates." His beast friend moved out of the way to show three cuddling boys.

 

"They are." He raised a brow as he got a tray, put the cups on them and walked in, almost spilling the coffee when he got dragged into the cuddle pile.

 

"Then...why were they naked and moaning your name?"

 

"I knew something was weird when you stepped in."

* * *

 

"Hm, maybe I could ask Asano-kun on a date." Hideyoshi tapped his chin, twirling his pencil slightly.

 

"Y-you're going to cheat?!" Voyeur asked in shock as the others looked at the brunette in bewilderment.

 

"I'm in a harem? One more won't change anything." This caused even more surprise as the feminine boy ignored them, dragging his boyfriends into a group call.

 

"How about Gakushuu?"

 

_"Nah, he's asexual Hide-kun."_

 

"Guys. Babes. My sweethearts."

 

**"Eru, do that later, I'm trying not to blush. Also what is it?"**

 

"Tet."

 

_"Oh shit you right."_

 

"Dibs."

 

_"I call second!"_

 

**"Me and Eru will ask him both then."**


End file.
